Saving the World II
Prologue "We must attack now!" a big tabby tomcat was saying. An army of cats was looking at him with strangely blank eyes. He flicked his tail, and they all ran in one direction, and with one purpose. To kill. Chapter 1 As the cats rushed on towards us, what did I do? Isn't it easy enough to guess? "Uh-oh". RUN! And we all ran. Guess where? Straight into the sea, which was coincidentally in high tide. I saw a tanned girl with short brown hair nearly drown, and then recover. Then a fair complexioned girl with auburn hair (Maple) swim and save Forest who was trying to swim and save the tanned girl, who I think is Mouse(talon), who herself was trying to swim and save ... While all this swimming and saving was going on, two cats leaped. They were an easily placeable Jayfeather, who clawed the face of a young boy sunbathing, and Firestar, who scored his claws through an old lady's throat. Chapter 2 That shocked everybody. Two cats from the Warriors series had come alive, and that too, two of the good cats, and were attacking innocent people. Then a tall girl stalked up to Hawkfrost (Stealth) and leaped on him and snapped his neck. I walked up to her. "Stealth" "Gray" she said with a nod. "One down, about five hundred more to go" Then five hundred cats attacked. We were being attacked by five hundred cats, we were in great danger and what was I thinking? Burrito stall? Nice Well, I did the natural thing. I grabbed a bunch of fresh, fragrant burritos, tossed them around myself, and waited. The smell attracted about three hundred cats, who leaped. They leaped at me. Closer, closer, closer. Now! A group of three hundred cats leaped clean through my body. Chapter 3 First I felt ecstatic. Then I noticed people staring. "What?" "How in the bluest of the blue hells did you do that?" a woman asked. "A hologram of yourself is a nice thing to keep around you." I replied and tossed a steel ball to her. She caught it, and her eyes widened when it produced an exact copy of herself. "Give it to somebody else and see what happens" I said. She tossed it to Z. Everybody's eyes widened as a carbon copy of Z appeared. It looked real until someone swiped their hand through it. "See?" "Damn you, you wrecked the burrito stall." someone shouted. I stared. Zaffie stared back at me, biting into a fresh, fragrant burrito. Then I noticed something. I stared harder, counting. One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, four I counted. There! A flicker. I took out my knife, and swiped straight at Zaffie's neck. It passed straight through. Chapter Four Zaffie flickered and disappeared. Damn you JC I thought bitterly. "Okay man, time to explain. Just what the hell is going on?" Forest asked. "Later. I-" I broke off, and held up my hand, catching a cat flying at Z's head, and injected it with a tranquilizer. Then I noticed the eyes. The pupil was ragged, looking like it had been nibbled. The evidence mounts. But what do you want, you psycopathic genius? I wondered. The only interest JC would have in this time would be to kill me, before I entered his time, which I was due to do in 2031, two years from now. My survival in the year 4345 had been because of my future self. Killing the Gray of 2029, would mean that there would be no Gray of 2031 to ensure the survival of the Gray of 2023. Then, as everything went black, again, I knew exactly what was going on. Only I could never tell them, especially Forest.